


The Florist Friend

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Rako decides to meet a close friend and his boyfriend Rudo tags along.





	The Florist Friend

It was the first time Rudo had been to this part of the town. There wasn’t any reason to, until today. Of all the movies Rako decided to watch, it was some action movie that was about to expire throughout the country. It was luck that it is still showing at some obscure theater at some random street. 

The street was rather peaceful and quiet. There weren’t that many people, but it wasn’t a ghost town either.  _ Sui would like this place,  _ Rudo thought. _ Too bad he can’t make it _ . He turned to look at Rako, who was leading the way. Really slowly. 

“Apparently, we are early.” Rako said, looking at his iPhone. “Like one whole hour early.” He faced Rudo. “It’s a nice town though. Do you want to walk around?“

Rudo shrugged. “Not like we could do anything else right?”

Rako shrugged back. “We could find the place.”

Rudo raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know the place? Didn’t you say that you used to hang around here before?”

“Don’t worry, I have GPS,” Rako pointed at his iPhone and gave his annoying ‘don’t worry I have it all covered’ salesman smile. Rudo gave a scowl in reaction. He finds it irritating when Rako tries to be ‘all-assuring’, especially when his methods aren't completely.

"Let’s find it then," Rudo said, taking out his own Android phone. It is not that he doesn’t trust Rako, but he prefers to know the place himself, especially since the person he thought he knew doesn’t. 

They wandered around the town for awhile. Wandered, because they had no idea if they are getting closer or not, and they passed the same buildings multiple times already, a sure sign that they were walking in circles. It came to the point where Rudo doubts that the cinema exists.

"Are you sure there is a cinema here?" Rudo was getting a bit frustrated. 

"Sure I’m sure!" Rako maintained his confident tone. "I said I used to hang out here, didn’t I?"

"But you don’t know where it is."

"Yep."

Rudo clicked his tongue. Rako gave a smile and puts down his phone. "You know what, let’s ask the locals." 

Rudo sighed and followed Rako to a nearby flower shop that was open for business. "Does Rucchan want some flowers?" Rako asked teasingly.

"Fuck no," Rudo spat. His nose wrinkled as he approached the flower shop. It smelt...flowery, not a smell he’s used to considering he works at an autoshop. He watched silently as Rako made his way towards the back of the florist, who was squatting down and tending one of the flowers.

"Auntie? Excuse me?" Rako called out.

The ‘auntie' who stood up and turned wasn’t an auntie at all. Far from it,  _ he _ was lean and well-built as a  _ guy,  _ and judging from  _ his  _ face, probably around the same age as Rako. His hair was short like a  _ guy’s,  _ with the only long part being a fringe covering one of his eyes. Rudo had no idea how Rako thought the florist was a girl. 

“How rude," the florist said, folding his arm. Surprisingly, he didn’t look particularly angry. Instead, he gave a grin. "Is this how you greet a friend?” 

Rako laughed. “Okay fine. Hi Nova. That better?”

“That’s better,” Nova said. “What bring you here? Here to buy some flowers?”

“Of course not,” Rako said. "How’s business?"

Nova gestured at the emptiness of the streets and his shop. "It’s blooming," he said, causing Rako to raise an eyebrow. "No no, seriously it’s not that bad. Though I could use some help now and then."

Rudo made a frown. “Oi Rako, who is this guy?” 

“A friend,” Rako said bluntly. 

Rudo scrowled.  _ Clearly. _

“Oho?” Nova turned to look at Rudo. Rudo flinched. He didn’t like the way Nova was looking at him; he was examining him from head to toe, making Rudo feel slightly uncomfortable. “Your friend?”

“Yeah,” Rako responded. 

"Rudo." Rudo introduced himself. He was reluctant to bow so he gave a small nod instead. 

Nova simply nodded back. 

“Hmm,” Nova gave a pause. For a moment, he looked back at Rako, and Rudo, and back at Rako again, a slow smile formed as he asked again, this time slower and more deliberate. "Your.  _ Friend?" _

"Ahaha…" Rako nervously glanced away. "Sorry Nova, we don’t really have time to chit-chat, but we need your help to find something.”

“A favour?” Nova smiled. 

Rako heaved a sigh. “Yes, yes, you can have my car. It’s not like I need to owe you anything for that though.”

“Okay.” Nova took out a pack of cigarettes and offered a stick to Rako, who immediately raised his hand in refusal. Nova then stole yet another glance at Rudo, who seemed to be - in Nova’s words - angrily confused, and pocketed the pack. “Is his face always like that?”

Rudo clicked his tongue in annoyance.  _ What’s with this guy? _

"Alway- ouch!" Rako tried to reply but felt a sharp kick at the back of his heel. Nova gave a snort, trying his best not to laugh.

"Anyways, what are you guys looking for?"

“We need your help to look for a place.” Rako said, hopping at the . “Do you know where the…” - Rako gave a huge sigh, glanced away again and continued - “...the cinema is?”

"Hmm? Meeting friends?" Nova had to ask. His face brightened a little with that question, as if eagerly waiting for Rako’s response.

"...no."

Nova immediately erupted into wild laughter, which startled Rudo. Rako, on the other hand, has his eyes closed and seemed as if he was bracing for Nova’s reaction.

“Ahahahaha!! Good good,” Nova said as he pointed across the street. “You see that slightly tall building behind? It’s basically there. You should go in through the alley over there and take the first right. There are a few shops on that street that sell to-go food so you guys can buy and  _ share _ some to eat before the show. Unless you guys want to  _ share  _ popcorn, in which case…”

“Nova,” Rako stopped him. “That’s enough. Thanks.” 

Nova gave a wry smile. “How about this, to commemorate, I’ll give you some flowers, ” he said, gesturing at his shop. “I have a nice boutique…”

“Nova, no,” said Rako. “Besides what are we commemorating??” 

“If not, you can have a stalk of rose,” Nova winked. “It has thorns.” He glanced at Rudo. “Very symbolic.”

Rako waved his offer away. “I’m not going to carry flowers into a cinema, Nova. Tell you what, you can pass them to me as always after you use my car. As always.”

“Okay,” Nova said and waved them goodbye. “Do drop by more often, okay?”

“You always drop by my place anyway,” Rako replied as he and Rudo crossed the street,  making their way towards the direction Nova indicated. 

“Who was that?” Rudo asked. 

“My friend.”

“I already know that!” Rudo clicked his tongue. Obviously Nova is a friend of Rako’s, but they seemed more than just that. No one would just lend his car to just any friend. And the way they held their conversation too.  “Are you guys close?”

“I guess you could say that. We were friends for a really long time.” Rako gave a smile, taking out his iPhone to check for the time. Rudo went into silence. He wasn’t sure if that was the answer he wanted, or the answer he was expecting, or even if the answer was satisfactory. Thinking about it, he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to get out of the question he just asked.

“Does he visit your place often?” Rudo tried again. “Or rather do you guys meet up often?”

“I wouldn’t say meet up but yeah we see each other quite often,” Rako replied. 

Rudo gave a soft grumble causing Rako shifted his glance from his iPhone to Rudo. 

“Rudo?"

"It’s nothing," Rudo moved closer to look at Rako’s phone. "How long before the movie?"


End file.
